


The One Where Roger Is 300 Pounds

by FeederMercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Chubby Roger Taylor, Collaboration, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Relationship, Established Relationship, Fat Roger Taylor, Feedee Roger Taylor, Feeder Brian May, Fetish, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gainer Roger Taylor, Humiliation, Kink, Kinky as fuck, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, My friend Nic made some fanart and i was like yep I have to write about it, Roger Taylor Weight Gain, Roger is literally 300 pounds ;;)))), Situational Humiliation, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, Weight Gain Kink, based on fanart, bbm - Freeform, feedee, feeder, feederism, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/FeederMercury
Summary: Well, now he looked awfully silly while his ample hips caught in the door and he was suddenly caught in the entryway.Roger squirmed a bit to perhaps thrust himself out and chalk this event up to a matter that they’d need to talk about. It didn’t even slightly help. It actually made it worse.“Ah, shit…” Roger mumbled to himself as he looked over himself. His stomach obstructed the lower half of his body from his view but with a hand pressing against the mound of belly and some leaning, he saw his thighs packed into the frame as well. “Bri, we may have a problem!”





	The One Where Roger Is 300 Pounds

**Author's Note:**

> this is the heaviest ive ever written him and theres gonna be another one where bri is... lorge too ;) later tho

> _The art by @Chubby-Mage on Tumblr that this was inspired by:_
> 
> _ _

* * *

The smell of bacon and eggs woke him in the morning.

A welcomed treat but not unexpected, he grinned to himself as he heard Brian humming in the kitchen. It wasn’t a song but more of something from inside of his mind that he’d had stuck but Roger still listened intently while he hummed the tune.

He couldn’t stay in bed forever, however, so he took a deep breath and heaved himself up in bed with some effort. His hand reached to the bottom of his shirt and he tugged the hemline before pulling it over his head with a sigh.

The tips of his fingers ran over the soft fat covering his front that bunched into his lap heavily, going to the middle of his considerable thighs where it fell. He couldn’t see his naval from the angle he was at but he brushed over the hair trailing from underneath his gut to his belly button and he felt a creep of blush running over his cheeks.

“Roger!” Brian, speak of the devil, shouted from the kitchen. “Are you up yet?”

“Yeah, give me a minute!” Roger shouted back with a smile apparent in his voice.

Brian quieted down and gave Roger his time while he got up. Most days it wouldn’t take long for him to get up but recently it had been taking a bit longer given how, to say the least, busy they got in the morning together. It wouldn't be news if Roger was wanking at the moment.

Though this wasn’t done in vain, there was a great reason for morning celebrations in the form of blowjobs and wanking. Roger had just recently hit a huge goal in the literal sense with his gaining; three hundred pounds on the scale showed with red blinking lights which were a celebration for two reasons; the goal weight was met, and they needed a new scale.

Now Roger sat at near three hundred and six pounds with both hands running over his fatty stomach while hesitating to get out of bed in hopes that Brian would give up and bring him breakfast in bed.

When the smell of eggs and bacon, followed by the sounds of the popping of grease, halted he groaned in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be getting breakfast in bed that day. 

“Brian, my love-!”

“No, Roger.”

“But I didn’t-“

“Come out here and eat with me like a person.” 

He keened loud enough for his boyfriend to hear and in return to his obvious misery, he got a laugh.

_ Bastard_, he thought.

Roger knew he would become impatient soon and the breakfast would go cold so he sat up out of bed and stretched when he was to his feet.

The weight he’d put on in his life was gradual. He was a bit pudgy his entire life but once he got into college he let himself go more and pudge turned to soft chub that covered his body evenly but favoured his stomach. Brian was the key in his feederism lifestyle, however, and as soon as he met his boyfriend his weight practically soared. 

Brian didn’t tell people then but he had a partiality for heavier men but it showed in his dating record and body count. Roger was special though because they didn’t begin dating until months after they’d met.

He’d been sitting in his flat kitchen having a treat when his friend came in and took particular notice to the lower half of his stomach pooching out from his shirt. The attentiveness wasn’t overlooked and in response, Roger tugged his shirt up a bit more and asked cheekily, “Like what you see?” and of course Brian certainly did.

As soon as it was clear Brian had enjoyed the weight slowly piling onto his closest friend that was the endgame. Every meal was a stuffing until Roger couldn’t move and could hardly keep his eyes open and therefore his weight ballooned in a short amount of time. 

The first goal weight was two hundred pounds, and three hundred seemed so far away until days ago when he reached it only after two years of their relationship. From this point, they had no idea how big he would get, but he knew he wasn’t quite ready to stop his lifestyle he’d grown accustomed to and more importantly fond of.

Roger now made his way to the bathroom where he fixed his hair, though his stride recently had become more of a waddle which infinitely aroused both of them, especially from a backside view that Brian was lucky enough to get, and from there he went to the door.

That’s exactly where the struggle began. 

These past weeks he’d been teased mercilessly by his boyfriend and friends about how close his widening hips got to the sides of the door frame and he would mostly brush them off, telling them it wouldn’t happen and he certainly wouldn’t get stuck. 

Well, now he looked awfully silly while his ample hips caught in the door and he was suddenly caught in the entryway.

Roger squirmed a bit to perhaps thrust himself out and chalk this event up to a matter that they’d need to talk about. It didn’t even slightly help. It actually made it worse.

“Ah, shit…” Roger mumbled to himself as he looked over himself. His stomach obstructed the lower half of his body from his view but with a hand pressing against the mound of belly and some leaning, he saw his thighs packed into the frame as well. “Bri, we may have a problem!”

Brian audibly sighed. “Roger, if you popped a button just take the trousers off and take them out here you know what to do!”

“No- I’m,” He waited with a bit of a nervous laugh. “Kind of stuck.” 

Now he got his attention. Footsteps came and Brian darted his head around the corner, though his hair came first. His brows were raised and he had a quirk of what could be a smile tugging his lips.

“Oh my,” Brian tutted with arms crossed as he approached. “You got yourself stuck in the doorway, huh? I told you about that.”

“Yeah, you told me so, get me out.”

Brian needed to savour the moment however so he fixed his posture and nodded. “I’m liking the view right now. No clothes besides some pants, and too wide to get through the door. Has your hand been in the cookie jar a bit too much lately?”

The blonde rolled his eyes and huffed which carried a jiggle through his stomach. “I want to eat breakfast can’t you save your teasing for later?”

“If you eat breakfast you’ll never get through the door! You’ll genuinely need help if you get wider.”

“Eating breakfast isn’t going to make me any wider, can you just bloody help me?”

Brian tapped a finger against his chin which made Roger a bit irritated with his lack of care for the situation. “I’ll help you but I need to know if you genuinely can’t get out of the doorway. If you need help, we’ll need to have a talk.”

He raised a brow this time. “About what? Bit late to start working out I think we made that clear a hundred pounds ago, Brian.”

“No, I'd never make you do such a thing. Perhaps widening the door would be an option.”

“Jesus, are you getting off to this?” He demanded, but he knew the answer before when he saw the way Brian moved his legs uncomfortably and the tent was already pitched in his trousers.

“Just wasn’t expecting to see you eat your way into the door frame this morning.” He grinned wolfishly while he teased.

Fed up as Roger was, he couldn’t help but smile just a little at the remark. Brian got what he wanted and clapped his hands with a laugh under his breath before taking his boyfriend’s hands that weren’t trapped in the door and pulled them forward as tenderly as he could.

“Okay, I’m just gonna yank you, how’s that sound?” Asked Brian wearily with a nervous smile.

“Fine.” 

So Brian just yanked.

At first, nothing happened besides Roger whining but after a few more tugs and more whining, he finally fell forward with a yelp. With a heavy thud and puff of air being knocked from him, Roger dropped to the floor where he moaned with distaste.

“Oh, fuck, are you alright?” Brian quickly asked while leaning down to help him out. Roger took his hands and got to his knees with fingers running back into his hair to uncover his face which had an expression of clear irritation.

“I’m fine. You couldn’t have been more careful?”

“Well,” Brian stated with a matter-of-fact tone. “You got yourself wedged pretty good there. You didn’t notice when you first started going through that maybe you wouldn’t fit?”

He rolled his eyes once again. “Well, I didn’t exactly think today would be the day I got stuck in a bloody door, Brian. _ You _don’t prepare for that.”

“I’m also not thr- Actually nevermind.” He quit speaking as soon as he saw the look on Roger’s face that was a clear sign of non-verbal, _ ‘You’re really gonna say that huh?’_

After helping Roger to his feet Brian pressed his hands against his boyfriend’s plump sides with a grin. He returned the smile and leaned into the touch.

“Three hundred, hm? Freddie and John are gonna have a field day when we tell them what happened today…”

The blonde winked. “And six,” Brian’s eyes widened and he nodded proudly. It was his cooking and fantastic feeding that did the job, to be fair. “Do you actually think we’ll have to ring someone about the doors?”

“Hmm,” Brian hummed. “Maybe not so soon. I’d like to make sure you can’t get through before we do anything rash.”

“Oh, really now?”

Brian’s hands went to his front where he tucked one underneath his gut and the other on top just near his pecks. “Mhm. I think I’ve just decided you might be a bit more hungry than I thought.”

“Is that so?” Roger squinted and put his hands on the broad shoulders in front of him.

“Oh, I do. Get into the living room and I’ll be out soon, I have some cooking to do.”

Roger went to the living room as asked and for the next hour Brian cooked for him tirelessly with the tent pitched in his trousers becoming harder to ignore, especially when the blonde in the living room was in clear view of the said kitchen.

His eyes drifted over the softness of his boyfriend’s body but had to tear his gaze away before the food he’d been making burned. He’d get enough time to stare when his expansive breakfast was made.

Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and juice was set at the table and as soon as Roger saw it for himself, standing by the table with wide eyes, he crossed his arms with eyes turning to a squint.

“You want me to be stuck in the living room forever? If I eat all this I won’t be able to go anywhere, much less fit through any of our doors.”

With a cheeky grin, Brian smiled and enclosed his fingers around the blonde's round cheeks. “I know.”

The brunette took his lover's hand and dragged him forward. “Now eat, I don’t want you getting up until you’re done.”

“Okay, but it’s you who’s paying for the doors when I can’t fit through any of them.”

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and kudos!


End file.
